Isn't There Anything You Hate?
by DwDoJo
Summary: Like we all now, Mark hates nothing. And Chelsea is plainly annoyed by that fact. But after the visits of outrageous gifts disappear, will Mark have more to say about his dislikes? -oneshot- MarkxChelsea


**I like this pairing… MarkxChelsea… I find it cute. And since you can play both of them you get to see both of their sides as well. Wheee… Anyway, in the game, if you give Mark anything… like really… even weeds… He'll be happy with it. It must take a lot to like everything. Most would view him as a robot since he has no hates at all, but I'll give him a reason to not hate anything..**

**Then let him realize there is something that he does hate. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

**----**

**Isn't There Anything You Hate?**

**----**

Chelsea grumbled under her breath. "Yeah, I have concluded…"

"Concluded what?" A blonde haired, ball cap wearing farmer-in-training asked with a mischievous smile gracing his face.

"You, dear Mark, are a robot and have major problems…" Chelsea answered, crossing her arms.

Today, Chelsea decided to have her daily visit with Mark. Well, actually she has been visiting with him almost everyday ever since she had learned that Mark had nothing in the world to hate. She found it to be quite bothersome and thus set out on a mission: To figure out what Mark could possibly hate.. Even it was the slightest of dislike to him, she was going to figure out what exactly that was. Though she has been doing for how many so weeks straight… she hasn't even scratched the surface to figuring out.

"Isn't there ANYTHING you could possibly hate?" She pleaded.

"None that I know of." He answered, looking at the water fountain in the center of the Inn. "Everything is just to wonderful to hate."

Chelsea frowned thinking deeply, "What about foods? You must have some allergy of some kind…?"

"I'm only allergic to pollen, but flowers are to pretty to hate. And food is too good to not eat either." He sliced a piece of cheesecake that Chelsea had brought.

The female rancher grumbled more and sunk down on her seat. "This is hopeless…"

Mark played with his fork in his mouth. "What are you going to bring tomorrow?"

"I can't tell you that." She answered still thinking. He smirked and hummed himself a tune.

After a short while, Chelsea placed her hands on the table and stood up.

"Are you leaving?" Mark asked, helping her pack up the rest of the cheesecake, but she gestured to him to keep that cake.

"Yeah, it's getting late. I have to make sure everything on the farm is peachy-keen. Toodles, Mark!" She waved and exited out the Inn doors, leaving Mark to just watch her leave.

He sighed and stared at the cheesecake with a frown on his face. He absolutely hated cheesecake since the taste was too flaky. But he didn't want to show that he hated it.

As he began to walk to his room, he thought, 'This cheesecake was not that bad though… It was made by Chelsea, probably the reason why it wasn't as bad.'

He smiled to himself as he stood within his room now, seeing that part of his room was filled with most of the things that Chelsea had given him for the past few weeks. Truth be known, he wasn't that fond of half of the things that had occupied his room… given by Chelsea.

Mark spotted the weed that Chelsea had given him some time ago and he chuckled as he remembered her response to him when he had said his thanks with his smile. She flipped out saying he was inhuman.

He would've said that he hated most of these things if it was someone else other than Chelsea. He just guessed that before all these various gift giving, he was fond of her from the start. First impressed, then having a fondness, but he doubted it would grow to be anything more.

Placing the cheesecake within a miniature refrigerator, he sat down on his bed and took off his shoes. He then wondered what the female rancher that he was fond of would bring tomorrow.

----

The next day came, but there was no sign of Chelsea. Mark looked up at the clock to see that it was already pass noon, the time she would normally come by with some foreign object within her hands, but this time was a miss.

'Probably she forgot…' The guy told himself.

BUT as the weeks passed, Chelsea forgetting to visit didn't seem like the reason. It wasn't that she was obligated to visiting him EVERYDAY and he knew that, but he surely did seem to miss her daily visits. Actually, the misses did bother him immensely to some extent and he finally decided to pay miss little Chelsea a visit.

As he walked down the road, he noticed that much more people were walking around the island than expected. It wasn't that the island was some unfamiliar place to him since he came out every so often, but it did seem to have a different feel to it.

Mark was glad that he didn't need to ask for directions. He was actually quite unsociable, though he didn't look like it. He had been to Chelsea's place a few times so it was pretty natural.

The farm soon came into view as he walked along the newly upgraded road, thanks to Gannon's work. The farm looked very lively, crops spanning across the field and some animals roaming about in the designated areas. Chelsea had done a great job on the farm, further from everyone's expectations, which impressed many, including Mark.

He hesitantly walked up to her house door and saw that lights were still on within. Knocking lightly, he called, "Hey, Chelsea, are you there?"

The door clicked open and there he saw the brunette looking at him with surprised blue eyes. "Oh, Mark. Talk about weird. You finally visited me for once." She opened the door wider and allowed him through.

Looking around her house, he noticed that it had upgraded and looked quite homey. He liked the feel of the house as it was clearly filled with Chelsea's sense of taste. Mark stopped as he found Chelsea's dog running around and accidentally pumping into his leg. He bent down and began petting the pup happily.

Chelsea sat down at a chair at her table and smiled, "Allister seems to like you."

"Cute dog." He complimented, picking up the dog and sitting across from her. After a while of him playing with it, he asked, "Mind if I come by sometimes a play with Allister?"

"I don't mind." She smiled. "I think Alli would like it a lot."

Mark let the dog down and threw his play toy for the dog to catch. Then he looked toward Chelsea and studied her.

Chelsea noticed this and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No…" He found Allister at his feet with the toy and he threw it again, watching the dog scamper for it. "Have you given up you mission?"

She seemed to have stiffened at his question and shuffled her feet under her. "Well, I just thought it would be best to stop since I'll never figure it out."

"You don't seem like the type to give up." He replied, noticing that she was trying to avoid something. "Is something going on?"

She shook her head. "No… I guess I've just been busy is all."

Mark turned, facing her and leaning against the table with his arms. "I could help you with the farm work if it's too much."

"Well, it's not that…" She quickly said. "Farm work has actually gotten much easier."

He raised a brow and ignored that Allister was nibbling at his pants.

"Vaughn's been helping me lately with my animals." She continued. "He's been a great help and he takes care of my animals much better than I do."

Mark didn't move from his position, but his mind was running. The mention of Vaughn pulsed through as he didn't like the feeling from it and he pictured out his remembrance of the man from his memory.

"I'm actually going out with Vaughn now." She said quietly.

Mark's muscles stiffened, "Oh." He slowly drew in a breath. "That's good."

Chelsea shuffled in her seat. "But -!"

Mark stood up and smiled, beginning to head for the door. "No, that's good. At least now I don't have to worry. You have someone now to take good care of you and watch and help you here. Well, I better get going."

She blinked as his response and stood out of her seat, walking towards him. "What? You were worried?"

He paused as his hand was on the door knob. "Of course I'd be worried. But I guess that doesn't matter now does it?" He quickly opened the door and peered toward her. "Goodnight, Chelsea."

'That went well.' Mark thought briskly as he trudged out of the property into town.

----

More weeks had passed. Since then, both ranchers had avoided each other.

Chelsea still thought about that very night, but her time with Vaughn always lifted the feeling as she pushed it away in her thoughts.

Mark was just at the Inn, coming into town whenever he had a need or just wanting some fresh air. He didn't show that the affect of that night bothered him, but it did for the first few days, him not really realizing why. But he just continued on since there's nothing he could do.

He knew that he thought he had all the time in the world to say something. But he just can only watch over from a distance now.

----

Mark yawned, looking up at the sky to see it was dark, stars glittering in the light. His stomach grumbled and he smiled as the smell from the diner tingled his senses. Entering the doors, he heard the bells ring and some eyes turn toward him

Chelsea and Vaughn also looked up and saw the male rancher walk toward the counter, making his orders. Chelsea was surprised to see that he had his normal everyday smile and wondered how he could act as if nothing happened, but she quickly averted her attention back to her food once he turned to sit at a nearby table.

Mark noticed the couple sitting at a table close by and he ignored the fact that Vaughn was studying him and that Chelsea was trying to hide her noticeable and uneasy glances.

"Yo, Mark!" A voice called.

Mark's eyes turned to Denny who took a seat across from him. "Hey, Denny. You eating here too?"

"Yeah, the food is awesome and they cook my fish the way I want it. Mind if I chow down with ya?"

"Not at all."

Soon, both the fisherman's and rancher's orders sat before them and they said their thanks, quickly digging into their cuisine. As both had a hearty conversation, the couple sat nearby silently eating their dinner.

"Oooh, boy, that was good." Denny patted his belly. "Well, gotta scoot. Thanks for the chat, Mark." He patted Mark's shoulder, about to leave.

"Yeah, see ya." Mark waved, getting ready to leave. He noticed that Chelsea and Vaughn were still eating, still having not started a conversation, and he smiled.

Mark stood up from his table and trotted up to Chelsea's side, patting the female rancher's back. He noticed that she had jumped and that Vaughn had a quick reaction to this.

"Hey, Chelsea." Mark started.

Chelsea blinked at him and greeted. "Hey?"

The male rancher chuckled. "Chels, you should loosen up. It's not like someone is going to bite you." She loosened her muscles and looked at Mark still with an uneasy glance.

Mark then looked at Vaughn and sighed with a feeble smile on his face. "I'm sure you already know this as well as I do, but take care of her. Help her out as much as you can. Make her smile and laugh, but don't let her cry. And never leave her and promise that you will always be back." He saw that Vaughn didn't seem very happy with this lecture and thought it would be best to lighten the mood.

The male rancher revealed a book titled What Women Like Most from his backpack. Chelsea laughed at this and asked, "Why in the world do you have that?"

Mark grinned. "I wanted to figure out why girls always go for the dangerous and unsociable type. I haven't read that far though. Anyway, better leave you two to enjoy yourselves." He gave his farewells and left the Diner.

He suddenly frowned as he pictured the way Vaughn had stared darts into his soul. He didn't think he could possibly survive as he imagined that Vaughn was stabbing his back a million times repeatedly, but Chelsea's soft smile made him think otherwise. He hoped that he let her know that they should and were on good terms.

----

Ever since that event, Chelsea finally got the vibe that everything was good between her and Mark. She no longer had felt distant with him and she could now have every right to feel normal with him as they used to. But she couldn't help but get the feeling that though they were on good terms, the distance was still there.

On some days during her free time, she would find the male rancher sitting in the meadow reading various books that were scattered around him, just as today.

"Hey, Mark!" She called out, walking toward him with the somewhat tall grass swaying around her with the wind. She saw that Mark didn't budge from her call and she called out again.

Chelsea finally stood nearby to see that Mark's laying figure was asleep, his hat covering his face. She bent down and picked up his hat to find his eyes closed. He snored lightly and shifted his position, back now facing her.

She giggled and sat down, playing around with his hat. She began gathering some books that were surrounding them and piled them up, reading each of their titles and wondering why exactly Mark was reading such random books.

The meadow was silent, but the sun was still high above them. It was fall time, the weather just outstanding and crisp.

Chelsea continued fiddling around with Mark's hat and decided to just say what she wanted to say to the sleeping rancher. "It's been almost three seasons since Vaughn and I have been going out."

She knew by this comment that Mark would roll his eyes and say something about her counting all the days of her life as if she was obsessed with Vaughn as girls were obsessed with Edward Cullen from Twilight. She would always laugh whenever he made a remark like that.

"Vaughn is a really good guy, but it stinks that he only comes on Wednesday and Thursday. I wanted to tell you that it sort of feels lonely since I can't talk to him every day about things, and yet here you are, Mark, always listening to all my complaints and whining and random conversations. I wanted to tell you thank you."

She paused a moment, wondering if the guy was awake. She brought herself to her knees and peered over his shoulder to see that he was still snoring lightly.

Lowering herself, she continued, "I really like Vaughn. He's so good at taking care of my animals. I think my animals like him more than me sometimes. He's rather unsociable, but even when he's like that, he's able to jump right back into step. It's sorta unfair. I also find you somewhat like that too. It's too easy to talk to you about things. I'm sure you'd be uninterested at these girly conversations."

"Not really." His voice said quietly. Chelsea blinked yelling, "How long were you awake?!"

He sat up, ruffling his hair and groaning. "Not long, just now." He sat up straight and looked at Chelsea to see that she had a look of surprise on her face. "What?"

She suddenly grinned and pulled at his cheeks. "I never knew you looks so cute without you hat on!" She giggled and pulled harshly on his cheeks.

"Ow! Ah! Stop it!" He yelled feeling the searing pain that pinched his cheeks. Once she let go, he growled, "Did you forget that you have man strength, Chels? Goddess, my cheeks." He rubbed them softly feeling the pain as his fingers graced them.

"Heh. Sorry." She smiled. "But tell me, why do you think that these girly conversations are not that uninteresting?"

"Because, it let's me know how things are going on for you." He answered briefly. "Keeps me on my toes, dearest Chelsea."

She puffed her cheeks. "So you see it as entertainment?"

"Somewhat, but that's not the main reason I want to know." He snatched his hat back from her and sighed. "Chelsea…"

"Hmm?"

"If there's something… anything, don't be hesitant to come to me." He chuckled, gathering his books into his bag. "I'll always be around anyway. There's nothing else better to do."

She seemed silent at this.

"Well, I better skedaddle and you better too." He said, getting up and beginning to walk away.

As he walked, he heard a quick shuffling of grass and something push at his back, making his bag of books fly from his arms. He found small arms wrapped around his stomach and squeeze tightly.

He heard sniffling from behind him and his back feeling thee drip of tears. "Chelsea?"

"Vaughn… We… We broke up."

Mark paused and grabbed her hands, pulling away from her grasp. Once he faced her, he asked, "What happened?"

She lunged toward him and cried. He looked at her fragile figure and decided it was best to just let the girl cry until she was done. Her wailing spread throughout the meadow silencing everything around. Once she was done, the stars spotted the sky, glittering.

Chelsea was silent and sat beside Mark now, sniffling every so often.

"You wanted to know what I hated. That was you mission?"

The female farmer looked at him, bringing her knees against her chest.

"I wasn't very fond of anything actually. I moved out here since the only thing that brought interest for me was farming. I didn't like being around people, that is until you stepped into the dull picture of my life. I found you quite bothersome at first, but then you began to grow on me just like everything else on this island."

She gaped, "So you hated me?"

"I hated anything. I especially disliked the fact that you were the rancher of this island, but it impressed me. Soon you became something for me to grow fond of, but then you just had to learn that I liked everything so-called when in truth it was the opposite, but I decided to just continue with it as an excuse to see you daily."

Mark sighed and took off his hat. "You became something which was nothing to me then, but I thought I had all the time in the world. And that's the reason I lost the only something to me left. Thus, I could only watch over you from afar hoping that someone named Vaughn would know how to take care of you. Seems like I was wrong."

Mark then grinned. "I also disliked half of the things you had given me too. It was annoying having such random things occupying the space in my room."

She laughed a little at this. "What a waste of money."

"Indeed. But this is all I have to say. To put it bluntly, I hate everything, but with you in the picture, things don't look as bad at all. You surely make things interesting."

Chelsea blinked and growled under her breath. "You're something too. I can never tell whether or not you are serious! … Are you saying that you like me?" She rolled her eyes. "Or not?"

"I don't know. Do I?" He tapped his chin. "Only a dumb butt couldn't understand that all that I just said meant 'I like you a lot, it's just you were too stupid to notice'…. Or I could say that all the things I just said were lies." He shrugged.

She took back Mark's hat and whacked him on the back of his head with it. "Ugh, you're terrible."

-----

… **I didn't want Mark and Chelsea to have this lovey-dovey-mushy-gushy fluffy crap to be going on for them. I think they look better with a …playful… kind of relationship… if you get what I mean, but that's just me. Go ahead with all the lovey goodness ('ll probably read it anyway.. Meheh).**

**So if ya liked it, have an opinion of it, have something about my writing style, blargh, want me to do more of this couple (or do some other couple), be my guest and review. I'd love to hear what ya gotta say. Until then, ~adieu~**

**- DoJo **

**Recently: I made Siopao. It's good ^^**


End file.
